CO2 has been claimed to be the primary source in global warming (the green house effect). Many industrial processes, such as coal gasification, biomass gasification, steam reforming of hydrocarbons, partial oxidation of natural gas, and like processes, produce a great amount of CO2, H2S and other acidic gas containing gas streams. It is therefore desirable to remove and/or capture CO2 and/or H2S and other acidic gases from those gas mixtures.